narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido X
Raido Uchiha A infamous ninja was apart of the Uchiha clan who was born in the Hidden Leaf due to his being on a mission in which he was captured and away for a extended period as when he got free he stayed to catch them with the assistance of his brother both were absent during the events of the Clan Massacre from there he went to Yamagakure it was there he honed his talents and skills Background He was born in Konohagakure. Where he was mostly raised moslty by his brother due his parent being on lengthly missions. However on a mission to spy on a small group of Assassians that were in Yamagakure he and his team were seperated and captured and held prisoner as they were trying to pry information he may have learned on them (they didnt know he was an Uchiha Clan member as Raido didnt use his eyes) When Takenshi realized his brother had not returned yet he asked for the 3rd Hokage to assign him to the mission as well to act as a reinforcment and assist. Once takenshi got into town arrived he immediately looked around and eventually found the trail leading to his brother they eventaully captured the members and recues the rest of Raidos teamcompleted the mission and headed back toarwd the leaf unaware of what events had befallen the village. When they returned they saw the entrance was tapped up and sealed of when they ran in the entire clan was gone and there was no one to be found. They asked the villagers who didnt know they were Uchiha clan members and they told them what happen. Hearing such news they decided that this was there chance to start a new and leave the leaf which resulted in Takesnhi dissappearing without a word while Raido went back to Yamagakure for awhile. Only visiting the leaf to read the Stone tablet as his Sharigan progressed. It was there As he grew older he became a natural genius and had extremely powerful chakra, which by Kohana Uzumaki and the nine tailed fox was noted to be God-like, warm but with a underlying sinister nature. While in the village he only came to see the Shrine Which in turned allowed him to read the Tablet as he progresses which he blindly followed in the quest to learn and understand the the hisotry of his clan and sharingan. While in the Village he met with the Konoha 11 It was with them he learned he and his brother were not the last survivors of the clan, as Sasuke Uchiha and his brother Itachi Uchiha as well. He always competed with Sasuke and had the upper hand which led to sasuke to obessess with being better then him, as he often called sasuke a common uchiha trash, refering to as a common fighter who had no true talents or gifts compared to him. he often did this in comparison to how sasuke treated Uzumaki. He was well accepted in the village and although he very popular with the women of which he often joked and said it was a latent ability of the Uchiha clan to be attractive, something that burned naruto as he disliked that both sasuke and Raido were getting all the attention. The relationship between raido and his parent isnt really expanded upon but it was clear they loved him, however due to thier constant need to be on missions and secret clan meeting he was often looked after by his brother. This in turned proved to be the goal that drove him in his quest to be stronger, he felt as though since his parent were always requested to be on missons that they were indeed powerful but yet weak to be killed by 1 man. Stating his fate would not be the same he did what ever he could to obtain power. Personality Raido has a cool , calm, cunning but charsimatic Personality. He had often acted as he wasnt aware of certain situations like his popularity among women . Raido was a very confident, knowledgeable man, In lighter sillier situations Raido can be extreme in his emotions, tearing up and crying when he is excited. . he is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of ninja. He loves to engage in a little trash talk which he likes to call verbal warfare However,he isn't above praising the abilities of others, as he calls giving credit where credit is due Such as crediting his brother for being the 1st to dodge his Mangekyo Sharingan techinque , as well as commending Naruto for learning how to control the Nine Tailed Fox. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He has also been shown to be spiteful, mocking opponents when they have something to say throwing thier words back at them. Raido is, however, an honest individual and is willing to admit when he is wrong as after Takenshi blocked his Susanoo Sword with his own he admitted that maybe he wasnt slacking off. Raido has a varied sense of humour, as shown when he was surrounded by Sound ninja that 500 to 1 wasnt fair enough for them or when he battled naruto he suggested for a fair fight he mine as well start of in Sage Mode Raido also believes one must earn respect before it is given or handed out he claims that he respect everyone unless they give him a reason not to Despite the fact Raido is an Uchiha , Raido doesnt seem to carry the hatred for the Senju Clan believeing he has no reason to hate them as its not his problem He is also noted to nnbot even be interested in avenging the clan even when Tobi told him the truth stating that this just give him a chance to create a new branch of the clan. Seemingly opportunistic as he went Orochimaru to obtain the DNA of Hashirama Senju after reading deeper into the stone tablet, to enhance his physical energy as well as gain the Wood Release abilties. He is also a battle-thriving as he is a thrill seeker believing that nothing gets the blood flowing like a good fight Raido enjoys a challenging fight and often states that against his talent , anything less than trying your best will not be enough. Raido is very bold in battle , shown in his assault of an entire village of shinobi upon being attacked, despite being gravely outnumbered. Raido is also oddly modest about his powers, as shown in his repeated use of saying he is hardly worth mentioning, all the while expressing satisfaction when people actually believe him. He also purposely fights in the defensive at times to weaken the resolve of his oppnonents allowing them to tire out. Due to the history of the Uchiha clan he agrees with Sasuke in killing the konoha elders, says that by killing the entire leaf will to only solve nothing, but it will only add to the growing list of enemies for the clan later when they do try to rebuild, as they will have no allies on the outside to protect them during the early stages of revival. Raido is not against going under the table to get what he needs He is also resorted to making deals under the table as in one instance after learning about the boost Hashiramas DNA can provide to one physical energy, give access to wood release techinques. He sought out kabuto and orochimaru immediately to have the DNA transplanted to his body in exchange for deciphering the stone tablet for them. Although it rare to see Raido get angry he as shown as an explosive rage, which is triggered when Kohana Uzumaki was brutally attacked by the nin From Otogakure beliving she had died Raido immediately stormed to Otogakure and demanded the ninja be handed over to him, when they were not he went on an rage-filled onslaught which nearly resulted in the complete decimation of the village, as Raido killed 2/3s of the village population. Appearance Raido was a tall, but athletic man who had an resemblence to the Legendary Madara Uchiha especially the hair as he was fair-skinned man with long spiky, black hair. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan shirts and robes : a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, , and blue pants with bandages around his forearms. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. During later years, his hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist-length.In most cases, his attire took the form of the Jonin ninja but rather than the standard color Flak jacket his was red,or consisted of bright red armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as his village's forehead protector. During battle, he often summoned weapons into to battle with the time space symbol place on various parts of his outfits. After implanting Hashirama's DNA into his body in exchange for helping Orochimaru and Kabuto decpiher the Stone tablet he gained a small access to the wood release enought to create clones but not enough to use.. the actual wood Release something he looks forward to doing as well as Learning the secrets to how Madara unlocked the Rinnegan Abilties Raido is a powerful, cunning and dangerous shinobi and one of thee most adaptable fighters in his generation. Becuase of his Mangenkyo techniques and abilites. he is considered a rarity amongst even the amongest the Uchiha clan. He has been noted to having immensely powerful chakra, which even Kurama himself mistaked his chakra presences to have the same feeling as Tailed Beast , Raido has shown to have massive amounts (which later on were likely further enhanced by Hashirama's cells), able to use several high-level techniques in quick succession. The fact that he fought on par with Naruto under the control of Kurama in a indicates that Raido was also one of the strongest ninja in his generation. He was also capable of defeating Sasuke and Naruto despite their possession of the Sharingan and Sage mode. Its possible that Raido could be capable of controlling a tailed beast. His raw telant in every phase of combat has made him a High Commonidty as well as an target for those who are eager to prove thier place in the world. As seen where he layed waste to an entire village. Throguth his natural gift and ungodly ways of training Raido has trasncended his power and abilites to the make him one of the most gifted fighter around, even without the use of his Sharingan he was savvy that most times people think he always has it on untiul they see that he never starts of fighting with it According to Kabuto, Raidos's assmilation of Hashiramas DNA along with the use of Eternal Mangenkyop Sharingan has made him a ninja of great prowess, and is useful in most if not all forms of combat, in everyting from stealth missions to all out assualts Though Being born into the Uchiha Clan and born with many gifts Raido not once has ever not trained and often put himself thought grueling situations training in both extremes of elements, having his clones attack him relentless to which almost ended up losing his life, in as well as extreme workouts that allowed him to use his Capoeira and remain sharp. When not on missions or relxing in the being lazy he can mostly been seen pratcing his Capoeira r even testing the limits of his Abilites, which is why hes able to fight so well without the use of his sharingan.. something he feels is too easy to rely on. Physical Capabilities Taijutsu Raido is an adept taijutsu user and has shown immense strength, speed, and reflexes...Raido uses Altered Capoeira which is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage.The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. It is also a very graceful dance that Raido learned from his taijutsu master when he was in his early teens this. There aren't many users of the Capoeira style which makes him unique and give him the edge over most taijutsu users as they have never seen such a style of fighting. Even without the uses of his sharingan Raido is still a threat in terms of all phases of combat Kenjutsu Raido is also a proficient kenjutsu user, demonstrated when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi of his sword and, using his cut down several members of The Sound village nin,, The speed of his kenjutsu was so great, that none of the shinobi he killed with his sword had any time to react. Iaido which is rapid slashes the are performed faster than the untrained eye can see. Raido is shown striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. He is capable of performing short dashes of speed faster than the Human brain could process, being that he is extremely agile; he is able to jump to great heights. Genjutsu Raido himself personally hate genjutsu with a passion to which he always calls the lazy mans way out, he does not hate those who use it, but it bores him. While Raido himself rarily cast a Genjutsu on an opponent in a fight Raido possesses some of the most damaging genjutsu known to the nija world. His sharingan has the unique talent of not only recongnizing it but also reflecting the mental damage on to his opponent, rather than him feel it. One of his most profound moves allows for himself to be caught ni a genjutsu just to create a connection between him and the person in order to trasnfer the pain over to their conscious through the link needed to make a genjutsu. Another move and perhaps his most dangerous one is one that allows him to become apart of the genjutsu but then hypnotize himself which then send the genjutsu back to the users along with the one he just created which in turn locks them into thier own Genjutsu to which Raido has control, and the only way out are to either knwo the Genjtsu Raido cast that locked them in or dispell the genjutsu from all togther. The fact that he can do activate these techniques since the Sharingan shows when he under a genjutsu and then reflect it back and even lock people in it show his extraorindary understanding of the human mind and ability to dispell and even strengthn a genjutsu withtout the person being able to tell. NO to mention his ability to disrupt the frquency for which the ears pick up sound distorting ti and giving it an inverted effect. This prowess has made most fear putting Raido in a genjutsu, and mosst times not even bothering. Nature Transformations As an Uchiha, Raido is a Extreme master of Fire Release techniques, it is also the one he relies on mostly das he boost a vast array of different Fire techniques Fire Release: Fire Blast which takes on the kanji symbol for big and crashes into opponents at High speeds and the he has a plethora of fire release techniques that either crashed into opponents at High speeds doing blunt force damage or leaves victims with severe burns on them. Its not incorrect to say he is one of the most Advanced Fire release users in his generation. HE is profeincent wit the uses of his other Nature releases such as Wind earth and water, boosting extreme talent as well as devastating attacks in each of his controlled elements After his deal with Kabuto and Orochimaru to decipher for them what was on the stone tablet , Raido acquired a portion of his DNA and integrated it into his own body granting him the ability of better physical abilities and viality in his chakra he also gained the ability to create Wood clones he is also seeking on how to Utilize his Wood Release abilties Dojustu Sharingan Raido managed to master his Sharingan by a young age, a feat that he received significant praise for. Using it, he could instantly place a victim under paralysing genjutsu if you make eye contact for too long However Raido stated that this is his least favored form of combat as he saw genjutsu as a boring way to fight especially posessing the Sharingan. He is however very adept with Genjutsu but never reall resorts to using it in combat unless its dispelling one , but when he is using his Genjutsu he always allows you what you want to see the most lowering his opponents guard right before he strikes the killing blow. It also give him the ability to use the Space-Time Migration. He can keep his sharingan activated for extended periods of time as where in one trianing session without fighting he went 3 weeks without having to deactivate it just pracitcing his Capoeira and basic fire attacks alone. Mangekyō Sharingan Raido was able activate the Mangekyō Sharingan after seing his frineds in a near death situation. They were failing the mission Horribly and when He saw Kohana get hit by an enemy attack for which she didnt move for minutes and hours on end he feared the worst and blamed himself for not being strong enough to save her just like how he couldnt save his parents. He even went as far as to curse his birth as he felt he didnt live up to the Uchiha CLan name greatness and cried in the middlof battle nearly. He and his brother Takenshi, who awoke his before hand, were soon using it in all situations. Raido who managed to hold off opn goin blind a long time as he didnt understand his Mangenkypo abilites since he didnt have the Amaterasu nor the Tsukuyomi. However he later came into using both of his unique Mangenyko abilities which he used to great effetiveness he had the highest success rate on mission After a whiel ha began to experience the pain and backlash and opnce he awakened his Final Sarutahiko he felt a pain like no other. He was goin going slowly and progressvely faster he read the Uchiha table to find out the truth and the only cure since no other medicnal worked he at 1st refused to carry out such a task However, after his eyesight progressively worsened to blindness. Even Kohana in all her prowees in medical ninjutsu couldnt help him hinder the pain or blindness any longer. Raido went to challenge Takenshi and implanted his eyes into his own body, The fight over the eyes lasted for 2 days as both men nearly died as the sturrgle ened with who stabbed who harder in a viatl area. Had it not been for Kohana Raido would aloost have died. She brought him back to the Village and he woke up days later and he asked for the transplant since he stored his brother body in a pocket dimension. He asked her to transplant the eyes to which she was fearful of at at first but studied and learned and went thur the process after about 4-5 days rest Raido returned with a new pair of eyes and greater power which then awakened a new Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan a combination of his own and Takenshi's Mangekyō. With it, he never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Raido has since used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to reach a power few from his clan live to see Raido demonstrated the ability to use the Final Sarutahiko, unlike most Uchiha he strangely does not possess Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. Instead he has Kamui and Amenoukihashi Unseen in most variations, Raido also does not possess the Susanoo he inherits the Saruhatiko which appears the same as Madaras Susanoo which demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their respective spines, with each displaying a pair of arms and face that are distinct from the other and a complete lower half inclusive of feet. His Sharingan would be considered a bit of a mystery if his clan were alive, he can warp and use time space abilities not seen in other Sharingan users. Howver his sharingan also has the unique ability to use the Space-Time Migration which allows him to open a pocket dimension and travel long distances provided he can visualize the location. His Sarutahikos's final form is an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armour which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour with the trademark pillbox hat like adornment on the forehead, is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Susanoo underneath is revealed. Along this armour which seems much more fluid than the other known Susanoo's are holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield a pair of Katana swords, one pair of arms holding the scabbards and the other wielding the swords when drawn. This power far exceeds that of any other known Susanoo, being able to overpower and repel an entire section of a village. He rarely advances it to this form since by the time he calls on his Sarutahiko he can only get it to the final stage never the perfect Final Stage Summoning He has the ability both snakes and Dragons and snakes which are used in his attacks and used as an extendible limb that come from under his sleeves He can also summon dragons to which can aid him in battle and also give him the ability to fly... so far he has been seen summoning 3 particular dragons Reverbot Dragons of Sky/Earth and one other. Quotes You fear that which you do not understand.. and that is why my prowess eludes you You come here talking about your a decsedant of Madara Uchiha like I care I am a proud desecant of Izuna Uchiha his equal, Madara was great man dont get me wrong but he was nothing until he obtained the eyes of Izuna he built his legend of the back and eyes of his brother so dont preach to me about being a decendant of him because that doesnt impress me , and it means nothing. ''See Sasuke compared to me You are common Uchiha trash.... a peasant within our clan greatness how is it that in the three times we have battled I am one step beyond your grasp , even here showing off your Susanoo fully developed. Since we share the same blood by clansmens .Let me give you a front row seat to the Final Sarutahiko a power you will only witness but never experience on your own. I may have not gotten the Tsukuyomi the unbreakable genjutsu that is feared across the world but so what I hate Genjutsu and yea maybe I didnt inherit the Amaterasu the unquenceable flame that is said is impossbile to put out. And Ill never get the Susanoo, but what I got was something better, gifts that no one in this clan can claim to have gained access to but me, and one other '' ''Im not your typical Uchiha , I possess the eyes and the name, but I share no similaries with them They are dead because they could not adapt and survive. Life is the devils playground, and by learning and adapting Ive done what my clan didnt, and I made his playground my proving grounds. Trivia * Thought Sasuke and Raido knew of each other Sasuke didnt know Raido was a fellow Uchiha clan member until near the end of part II. * Raido fighting signature Fighting style the Altered Capoeira that he adpoted from the teachings of his master *Although Tobi knew of Raido existance well before Sasuke knew him he never once mentioned him to Sasuke. *Raido and his brother represent the lost family of Izuna Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Sage Category:Original Characters